Information collected during Internet browsing has traditionally been used to select entities for the delivery of online advertising. Behavioral models can be built to assess the suitability of an entity for receiving an advertisement based on the entity's inferred similarity to a converter or target audience. Based on the results of applying the behavioral model to an entity's history, a campaign operator can make decisions such as how much to bid on a Real Time Bidding (RTB) Exchange for an opportunity to expose the entity to advertising, how to customize advertising content or both.
Some features which indicate a strong similarity to a converter audience may not change frequently. However, the importance of some features may wax and wane dramatically in response to unpredictable news events, fads and fashion trends. What is needed is an automated modeling system capable of adjusting the features used to select entities for the delivery of online advertising content.